Passagens
by Sallaberry
Summary: A vida é cheia de momentos, passagens e etapas. Albus e Scorpin iriam descobrir isso cada um a seu tempo. ASS. Slash/Yaoi. Continuação de Etapas.


**Título: Passagens**

Autora: Sallaberry

Classificação: Livre

Resumo: A vida é cheia de momentos, passagens e etapas. Albus e Scorpin iriam descobrir isso cada um a seu tempo. ASS. Slash/Yaoi. Continuação de Etapas.

Disclamer: Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. Também não sou loira, e só as vezes, má!

* * *

_**Passagens **_

Albus - _itálico_  
Scorpion -** negrito**

* * *

_Quando Albus chegou a Hogwarts magrelo e com 11 anos, destruiu o Chapéu Seletor em pensamento. Como que raios ele fora para na Corvinal? Grifinoria era melhor que aquilo, Sonserina também estava nos planos de Albus, mas ir para na Corvinal realmente enfureceu o pequeno Potter. Que passou seus anos em Hogwarts negando sua casa. Quando não se juntava a outras, ou se confinava na biblioteca, com um semelhante._

* * *

**Scorpion chegou a Hogwarts com a carga do sobrenome nas costas, não que seu pai o colocasse aquilo, mas ele enxergava nos olhos dos seus avós, e de sua mãe, e muita esperança nos olhos do seu querido papai. Entrara para Sonserina como previsto durante todas as gerações Malfoy. Porém, descobrira que não é só a educação de um sangue puro era dolorosa, ser um Malfoy era ser odiado por seus colegas, de famílias sangue puro ou não. Um pequeno grupinho ainda babava na sua cola.**

* * *

_James vivia implicando com ele nas férias, fizesse o que era mandado, ou contava para os pais que Albus se isolava quase que todo o tempo em Hogwarts. Albus obdecia sem questionar, tinha medo que sua família soube do maior segredo que ele guardava, e enquanto as poucas chantagens de James mante-se o moreno sem grandes curiosidades sobre sua vida, melhor. Principalmente o fato de ser apaixonado por uma colega da Lufa-Lufa._

* * *

**Os grifinórios não perdiam uma, já tinha passado quase uma semana encerrado na enfermaria por causa daqueles malditos leões. Claro que ele revidava, mas de um jeito mais sutil e respeitoso. Se é que isso poderia chamar assim os truques que aprendia na biblioteca, onde gostava de passar muito tempo, já que seus puxa-saco só a frequentavam em situações extremas.**

* * *

_Se vingar de James era uma satisfação enorme, principalmente por nunca levar a culpa. Porém Lily um dia descobriu seu segredo, e de porque nunca se importava de revidar as implicâncias do irmão mais velho. Claro que ela ficou o chamando de traidor por um longo período, uma versão feminina do seu padrinho e tio, Ronald. Mas três meses passam rápido. E Lily se apaixonara por seu segredo. Isso lhe dava muitas vantagens, claro. _

* * *

**Lily Potter passou de irmã chatinha do meu melhor amigo a namorada em apenas um ano. Albus dizia que juntar os Potters e Malfoys seria a próxima guerra bruxa. E naquele natal foi! Depois de muita insistecia, Scorpion foi passar o natal com os Potters no seu quinto ano. E namorando escondido. Tia Ginny simplesmente se recusou a preparar a ceia, James também se recusou a ajudar, Lily mais por obrigação de não comprometer o segredo.**

* * *

_Harry, Scorpion e Albus passaram todo dia 23 e 24 de dezembro preparando o Natal da família Potter, talvez não tenha sido o natal mais pacifico nem o mais alegre. Porém, tinha sido o melhor de todos para Albus e Harry. Mesmo negado. Desde então a convivência com as famílias, tinha melhorado. Harry e Draco trocavam poucas palavras em becos escuros do Ministério, afim de saberem sobre seus filhos._

* * *

**O namoro secreto de Scorpion e Lily acabou sem nem mesmo ter sido revelado as famílias. O que deixou o pequeno Malfoy arrasado. Talvez nem tanto, mas o fato de Albus não pode ouvir suas lamúrias todos os dias o deixa mais para baixo. Como o ingrato podia ser um amigo tão ruim... Talvez, não ruim, mas ausente.**

* * *

_Sophie era um encanto de garota, e isso Albus tinha certeza desde o primeiro beijo. Ela o deixava de pernas bambas toda a vez que chegava perto. Ele se sentia em brasa, e nas nuvens. Não via o tempo passar, nem o dever de casa parecia merecer atenção._

* * *

**Ele a odiava, e como odiava como aquela Corvinal tinha lhe tirado o melhor amigo. Albus não o escutava só tinha olhos para ela. E como para um Malfoy da uma cena de ciumes era completamente humilhante. Decidiu por uma alternativa mais Sonserina.**

* * *

_Ficara todas as ferias em depressão por causa de Sophei. Ele sabia que ela não merecia seu amor. Mas nem por isso a deixava de amar, só quem o tirava da cama, e diga-se de passagem nada delicado, a ponta pés, era Scorpion que sempre lhe dava conselhos de esquecer a maldita. _

* * *

**Os anos se passaram, Scorpion casou com a noiva escolhida, seu pai não parecia tão feliz. Contudo não questionou nada. **

* * *

_Albus viajava a procura de novas técnicas de transfigurações, sem se fixar em parte alguma. _

* * *

E naquela véspera de Natal os dois melhores amigos se reencontraram depois de 2 anos sem se verem, o casamento  
fracassado de Scorpion, a vida sem rumo de Albus.

* * *

**E uma semana depois, dia 1° de janeiro de 2039, Harry Potter dava o maior sermão da vida para um Scorpion de 32 anos que fugia com seu filho, também com 32 anos para se casar em Las Vegas. Passando uma semana sem dar noticias a ninguém. O pequeno Malfoy, nem tão pequeno, se sentiu uma criança fazendo arte, diante do furioso sogro. Ele nunca esquecia daquele sermão, e muito menos do fato que Harry não falou com os dois por quase três anos. **

* * *

_Quando decidiram que ela hora de encarar Draco Malfoy, depois da experiência traumatizante que era um sermão de Harry Potter. Entraram em choque mais uma vez. Draco apenas sorriu e lhe desejou felicidades. O patriarca da família Malfoy, entrara em estado de torpo depois que a esposa falecera. Mas a partir daquele dia, ele sorria as vezes. _

* * *

**Scorpion, virou o patriarca dos Malfoys em alguns meses.**

* * *

_Harry, só voltou a falar com o genro e o filho, no dia do nascimento do neto. E ficou marcado nas paginas do Profeta Diário, o modo como ele avô fez o escândalo no hospital para ver seu segundo neto. Claro que ele exigiu entrar na sala de parto, mesmo Albus dizendo que não era possível, mas desde quando algo é impossível para o menino-que-sobreviveu? _

* * *

**Scorpion segurava seu filhinho nos braços, quando seu sogro adentrou o quarto. **

* * *

_Harry sorriu ao ver a cena, ele conhecera a sensação quatro vezes, e gostaria de sentir mais e mais na vida. Albus vinha logo atrás, para olhar seu marido com o bebe com cara de joelho nos braços. Chris, a barriga de aluguel, tinha feito o trabalho perfeito. _

* * *

**Sc****orpion conseguiu o que queria, Albus descobriu o que precisava. E Edasich Malfoy era a neta preferida de Harry, em segredo, claro.  
**

.

_Albus __**Malfoy**_  
** Scorpion Malfoy**

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, ai está o resultado de meia hora as 5 horas da manhâ de anteontem. Já me pediram alguns detalhes, quem sabe eu não tenho outro surto de inspiração.

Edasich é o nome de uma estrela, seguindo a tradição Black, se designa na Iota Draconis.

**Sallaberry**

abril - 2009


End file.
